The largest and most used surface in most commercial and residential facilities is the floor. Hardwood floors are finished with oils and stains and are protected with coating materials, such as wax, varnish and epoxy. Ceramic and vinyl tile and concrete floors are protected with chemical and wear resistant materials that make the floors easy to refinish, maintain and repair. Hand tools, such as T-bars and wood blocks, are used to apply and spread the coating materials on the surfaces. The hand tools have applicator pads and brushes that are moved relative to the surface to apply and spread oils, stains, and coating materials to the surfaces. The peripheral edges of floors are adjacent lower edges of upright walls and panels. Baseboards and quarter round members are used on the upright walls to separate the floor from the upright walls. Hand tools with applicator pads and brushes must be carefully used to trim the peripheral edges of floors without applying stains, oils and coating materials to the upright walls or baseboards along the bottoms of the upright walls. Additional labor and supplies are needed to remove unwanted materials from the upright walls and baseboards.